marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Operation HYDRA
Avengers: Operation HYDRA is a comic set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set after the events of Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World and ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' and before the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron. Synopsis Before next summer’s blockbuster film, join the Avengers – Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the Hulk-- as they set off on an all-new adventure against a secret HYDRA splinter cell! *Black Widow’s discovered a startling development, but what exactly is HYDRA up to? *It’ll take teamwork to topple HYDRA’s latest plot…but only one Avenger has the skill needed to save the day! *PLUS: Reprinting Avengers #16, presenting the story that brought Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch onto the team for the first time! *PLUS PLUS: This cover will be featured as an AVENGERS COLORING POSTER. Plot Two HYDRA agents meet, in Khartown, Sudan, one informing the other that Doctor Jensen has made a breakthrough with the Chitauri technology. They board a plane to take them to Port Sudan but the plane is hijacked by Natasha Romanoff, who flys to Port Sudan to investigate. Meanwhile, in Port Sudan Doctor Jensen is witnessing something extraordinary happening with the Chitauri technology. Clint Barton is practicing this archery skills at a S.H.I.E.L.D. Archery Range when he is informed by JARVIS of Romanoff's discovery. Tony Stark, who is discussing something with Pepper Potts at Stark Industries, is also informed of this by Maria Hill. JARVIS then informs Thor, who is in the University of London with Jane Foster who is studying the Convergence, Bruce Banner, who is working in Avengers Tower, and Steve Rogers, who is in Brooklyn with information about the Winter Soldier, of this too. Romanoff, arriving at Port Sudan, sees HYDRA's forces gathering. The rest of the Avengers, who are now assembled, take a Quinjet and Barton flies them to Port Sudan. However, they are shot down by HYDRA's forces and after the Quinjet crashes they all, with the exception of Banner, exit the Quinjet to fight. A HYDRA soldier notices there is still an Avenger in the Quinjet and orders it to be fired at, which makes Banner turn into the Hulk. The fighting continues and Romanoff joins the rest of the Avengers. The HYDRA soldiers begin to retreat, apart from Doctor Jenson who arms herself with a weapon and then attacks several of the Avengers. However Barton fires a explosive arrow at Doctor Jensen's weapon and she falls over, unable to believe her defeat. Barton reflects that sometimes he worrys that sometimes he doesn't have what it takes but that he has the most important thing for when it comes to shutting HYDRA wackos down: he's got friends. Appearances Characters *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Doctor Jensen *Maria Hill *Jane Foster *Pepper Potts *Winter Soldier (images) Locations *Khartoum, Sudan *Port Sudan, Sudan *London, England *New York City **Avengers Tower *S.H.I.E.L.D. Archery Range *Stark Industries Events *War on HYDRA **Battle of Sudan Items *Captain America's Shield *Captain America's Uniform *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIII *Mjølnir *Black Widow's Bite *Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow *Chitauri Armor Vehicles *Quinjet *HYDRA Tank Sentient Species *Humans *Asgardians Organizations *Avengers *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Stark Industries *HYDRA Mentioned *Convergence References